1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to boom assemblies. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a track roller assembly for supporting a boom section and facilitating the telescoping of the boom section. In further embodiments of the invention, the boom section is formed of fiberglass.
2. Related Art
Utility workers utilize an aerial device to reach inaccessible locations. The aerial device is usually mounted on a utility truck and generally includes a boom assembly with a utility platform connected at a boom tip. The utility platform includes a bucket, sometimes referred to as a platform, in which one or more utility workers stand. Alternatively, or in addition, the boom assembly may have a winch or other tool at the boom tip.
Electric utility workers typically use an aerial device to access overhead electric power lines and electric power components for installation, repair, or maintenance. Utility workers in these situations will often utilize an aerial device that is electrically insulated and/or electrically isolated to prevent the discharge of electricity through the utility truck, and especially through the utility worker. Many aerial devices utilize at least one boom section that is formed of fiberglass or other electrically non-conductive material. The use of such material in the boom section insulates and isolates a utility worker or other tool or implement. While fiberglass has excellent insulating properties, it is susceptible to contact stresses and abrasion. Some fiberglass boom sections therefore utilize a roller mounted within the outer boom section to minimize damage to the fiberglass boom section. However, if the roller is too hard it can cause just as much damage, and if the roller is too soft its useful life is limited.